Bajo sus Ojos
by sophieluna
Summary: Harry debe hacerlo. Debe matarle. Todo parece tambalear ahora... bajo esos ojos plata que no se inmutan desde el piso. Claramente, esperan. Le esperan. ¿Cuál es la desición correcta? El tiempo corre.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los caracteres del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen. De hecho, son de J.K. y no se quienes. Esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo un intento de escape de tanta presión citadina.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.

**Advertencia: Este fic es slash; es decir relación chico-chico. Así que si no lo soportas, es mejor que te abstengas de continuar. Si por el contrario te gusta, bienvenid.**

**NdA:** Intenté irme de vacaciones y alejarme del pc y todo lo que esto significa (plan fallido XD). Este fic es producto del estado que alcanzas cuando tu cuerpo está tan cansado que te pide a gritos dormirte y tienes tantos pensamientos que parece que tu mano y tu cerebro se confabulan para convertirse en un ser independiente. Creo que la forma en que quedó plasmada esta historia es muestra de ello.

**

* * *

**

**Bajo sus ojos**

**By Sophieluna**

Alzó sus ojos hacia el nublado cielo que se abría paso lentamente mientras caminaba casi mecánicamente sobre la grava del camino. Su varita dentro de su abrigo y con los hechizos protectores aun en su cabeza acortaba la distancia hasta la gran puerta de roble.

Estaba consciente de cada movimiento dentro y fuera de la mansión, más aun de los ocupantes de esta. Había sido el mejor lugar que había escogido. Lejos de molestos vecinos, fuera del alcance de los muggles y todo mago o bruja indeseado. Sabía que el Ministerio conocía su paradero, aun así la paz en su ahora casa era palpable.

Era claro que no se atrevían a desafiarlo; su propio corazón no alcanzaba a vislumbrar los límites de su furia. No quería averiguarlos.

Se acomodó el grueso abrigo para contrarrestar el hiriente frío que golpeaba contra su rostro. Sólo unos pasos más y estaría bajo techo. No podía negar las ganas casi desesperadas que lo obligaban a callar aun cuando su corazón se desencajaba al mínimo contacto.

El silencio era su abrazo, todo un lenguaje profundo y embriagador que deleitaba a su garganta con cada movimiento. Incluso el acompasado aire que escapaba de sus pulmones y el fugaz parpadeo de sus ojos atrapaba su atención. Con miradas hablaba, preguntaba y bajo estas asentía, pedía y se acercaba.

***

_-Vamos, Harry Potter. No tenemos todo el día._

_-Sí Harry. Debes hacerlo. –Susurró Ron tras su cabeza.-Una mano sobre su hombro apretaba fuertemente._

_-Es sólo Malfoy.-Murmuró Ginny en medio de sus cavilaciones._

_Ahora frente a sus ojos todo intentaba dar vueltas. La resolución: en la varita que sostenía en su diestra. Malfoy estaba herido y completamente vulnerable y en sus manos estaba la decisión de acabarlo o..._

_Los aurores a su lado aclamaban por su cabeza y desde el frío suelo el slytherin los enfrentaba con su inmutada mirada. Sin importarle con cuánta fuerza manaba líquido carmesí de su muslo derecho._

_Por un momento logró ver miedo en esas tormentas plateadas que intentaban ponerse en calma con todo el orgullo que su familia poseía. Incluso, hasta su muerte sería honorable desde su lugar... O eso debía ser; se decía Harry sopesando opciones. Aunque parecía que estas no existían._

***

Con fuerza cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas indicando su llegada. No esperaba una taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa ni un vaso de jugo de calabaza frío esperando en el refrigerador o galletas de mantequilla recién horneadas. De hecho, estaba lejos de recibir algo hecho en casa. La desierta cocina parecía condenada al desuso, salvo las pocas horas que dedicaba el mismo en la preparación de algo comestible.

A pesar de esto, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios momentos después de atravesar la puerta se iba ensanchando sin control. Nada le hacía sentir mejor que encontrarse en ese lugar y contar con un espacio que ocupar en medio de tanto vacío allí afuera.

Dejó el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero y avanzó directo hacia las marmoladas escaleras.

***

_Acorralado estaba en medio del círculo de aurores que al mismo tiempo le apuntaban con las varitas sobre su platinada cabeza. _

_Ocho meses y catorce días tras su pista hasta que un movimiento en falso lo mandó contra el suelo, gimiendo quedo mientras una pelirroja apretaba el "Crucio" entre sus dos cejas. _

_Pero Harry había llegado cuando el rubio ya no lograba levantarse y en medio de un charco de su propia sangre empezaba a mostrar debilidad._

_-Hazlo ahora Harry. Te lo dejamos para que tú acabes con esto. –El acentuado "tú" reverberó en los ojos de Malfoy._

_Era claro el panorama. Destino resuelto y velo descubierto. Caminar hacia el era la única salida y retroceder también significaba muerte._

_-Saldamos algunas cuentas con este desgraciado. Pero... es tu deber Harry. Por los viejos tiempos, compañero._

_-Señor Potter, no me obligue a repetirlo. O lo hace usted o yo mismo me encargo de esto. No vale la pena esperar más._

_-Harry... es tu decisión. Sólo hazlo.- Era la primera vez que Luna intervenía._

***

Cuando ya bordeaba la esquina del segundo nivel recordó que era martes y no llevaba flores. Martes quince de Abril (exactamente tres semanas en ese lugar). Flores para endulzar, renovar y sorprender. Un pequeño detalle más para fortalecer un vínculo.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y en medio del hermoso jardín las rosas blancas envolvieron con su encanto brillando más que los girasoles y las gardenias. Pudo sentir su suave aroma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los pétalos contra su nariz. La elección era perfecta.

Porque el amor crece a diario con cada toque y mirada, cada suspiro y palabra en medio de la suave energía que golpea de colores y sensaciones a un alma despreocupada.

***

_Pero todo se desdibujaba y las palabras flotaban de un lugar a otro en medio de la nada. Para el sólo eran ruido sin sentido que enajenaba su mente. Y sabía que debía hacerlo porque... la razón era..._

_Un momento. ¿Cuál era la razón?_

_Por más que la pedía esta no acudía a su boca. ¿Existía? Sólo mínimas frases que no lograban darle sentido a lo que se suponía debía hacer. ¿Matar a Malfoy se justificaba para el? Quizá su antiguo odio aunque ahora simplemente no existía. ¿Qué era lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho? ¿De donde provenía todo lo que hacía latir desesperadamente su corazón?... ¿Qué sentía? ¿Por qué?_

***

Y su vida había cambiado. No recordaba el número de veces en que se había percatado de los rumbos inesperados que esta solía tomar sin previo aviso. Desde su niñez todo giraba en torno a una profecía que proclamaba el Bien Mayor. Llevado de manos por fuerzas inherentes a su destino.

Y después de Voldemort los giros habían continuado sin descanso sanando y olvidando donde la atrocidad del tiempo no le había permitido.

Amigos pocos, agradecidos cientos y aprobaciones miles. Pero continuar era necesario, sin importar cuantos quedaban tras sus pasos, en medio de una fría guerra que había destripado sueños, caminos y varitas.

Luego, con el recuerdo de viejos dolores y pesadillas casi reales, la decisión de trazar el mismo destino que sus padres le entregó el apoyo de la comunidad mágica y una soleada mañana de Agosto su cargo había resonado en las frías paredes del Ministerio.

***

_Entonces la desesperación intentó derribarlo. Se percató de nuevo del lugar en donde estaba y se sumergió con el cuadro que estaba presenciando. Sus ojos estaban atados a la penetrante mirada que Malfoy le ofrecía desde el piso. No lo desafiaba ni se burlaba; sólo intentaba leer su mente a pesar que sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación._

_Pudo ver sus ensangrentadas manos cerrarse en rígidos puños que buscaban controlar la ansiedad y el dolor de las heridas. Cada músculo tenso en espera del Avada Kedavra que cegaría su vida para siempre. Y observaba a su verdugo, el único que no le había tocado con sus maldiciones y a quien le habían designado la tarea de darle muerte. _

_Y Harry vio como esperaba. La determinación nunca tambaleó en sus ojos a pesar de todos los golpes y las torturas a las que lo habían sometido. Sabía que de él sólo podía esperar la muerte... Una punzada se clavó contra su pecho desatando el dolor que le causaba esta revelación. El...el podría darle algo que no fuera muerte. El podría... el podría darle vida. Si. Más allá de una maldición asesina Harry Potter podría dar más. _

_Y la fuerza de está decisión gruñó deliberadamente por todo su sistema envalentonando cada partícula de su cuerpo. Hora de actuar._

***

Pero a Malfoy lo cazaban. No importaba la marca inexistente en su antebrazo ni los asesinatos que nunca cometió; sólo acorralarlo y desmembrarlo absorbía la División de Aurores. Harry no se involucraba y simplemente dirigía. Sin embargo, con falsas acusaciones y supuestos asesinatos condenaban al slytherin ante la mirada distante que Harry les mostraba.

Quizá el tiempo sosegará las ansias de este grupo, se aseguró un día tras una barra de un pub muggle. Seis horas más tarde su lechuza aterrizaba con la noticia de la captura. Y con los oídos aun aturdidos por los recuerdos del Black, sus pasos lo llevaban hacia el último calabozo, reservado para invitados especiales.

***

_-No.- Rasguñó el tren de murmullos de sus compañeros. –No lo haré.- Los ojos pasmados de Ron, Ginny y Shacklebolt se miraron entre sí. Luna esperaba._

_-Harry, tu no..._

_-No lo voy a hacer, es lo que he dicho.-Furia corría por sus venas endureciendo el verde acuoso de sus ojos,- No existen razones para hacerlo._

_-¡Es... es un asesino! ¡Debe morir!_

_-No, Ginny. Bien sabes que no lo es._

_-¿Y eso qué importa ahora? Sólo tienes que hacerlo y ya. –Hielo en sus labios y fuego gryffindor sobre el moreno._

_-No debe morir._

_Y se concentró en los desenfundados ojos que controlaban emociones. El valor fluyó gracias a ellos._

_-No permitiré que le hagan más daño. Ya fue suficiente.- Alzó sus ojos y enfrentó cada mirada sin importar el grado de furia que encontró.-Malfoy se va conmigo.-_

_-¡¡Harry!!-Gritó Ginny con su varita ya en alto._

_Parpadeó un instante y al abrir de nuevo los ojos un expelliarmus suyo había lanzado contra una pared a la pelirroja. De nuevo sus ojos se detuvieron en cada uno de sus compañeros buscando resistencia. No la halló._

_-¡No sabes lo que haces!-Sentenció Ron con las ya sonrosadas mejillas hirviendo de impotencia._

_Luna observaba distante y en sus ojos sólo aceptación se veía._

_-Potter, pagarás por esto.-Shacklebolt no se atrevía; pero aguardaba un descuido para enviarlo a tierra._

***

Hoy, luego de miles de vueltas en su vida, con toda una historia que valdría millones de galeones si llegase a relatarla y el mismo par de gafas de su niñez, Harry Potter abría la puerta de la habitación frente a sus ojos, moderando los nervios en sus manos y acunando una hermosa rosa blanca tras su espalda.

Ojos plata en la distancia.

***

_Y ninguno alzó su varita en su contra. Sabían quien era y las consecuencias de hacerlo... la magia que ostentaba aun sin querer entregaba miedo y respeto por doquier. Esta no sería la excepción._

_Clavó sus ojos sobre el slytherin y esperó. Esperó a su vez la aceptación de su parte antes de tocarlo. Y su corazón saltó de alegría al hallarla entre el plata líquido en que se habían convertido esas preciosas orbes. La confianza cruzó de un lado hacia el otro tan sólida que le hizo tambalear. _

_Devolvió un agradecimiento al rubio por permitir tocarle, cargarlo entre sus brazos y desaparecer en medio de la expectación de quienes los miraban aun sin poder creerlo..._

***

Clavó su verde mirada en los turbios ojos que lo seguían sin pestañear. Reconocimiento, aceptación... ¿y tal vez alegría? Aun no podía asegurarlo porque esas fuentes era su único canal de comunicación, lejos de las palabras que podían salir inseguras y temerosas. Sólo luego de consultarlas era capaz de acercarse; en ellas veía la sorpresa de la negativa a la orden de matarlo, la confianza absoluta sobre el futuro y la aceptación rasgada ante la petición de acercarse.

Luego, en medio de una oscura noche sin luna ni estrellas las puertas de Malfoy Manor se habían abierto a los dos mientras una febril inconsciencia mantenía a Draco arropado entre sus brazos. Salvarle la vida era su única misión, aunque velar su sueño y acariciar su tersa piel atraparon su tiempo y cada pensamiento de su cabeza.

Ojos plata que esperaban, observaban y aceptaban. Parecían encogerse con cada roce y arder al estar cerca. Se iluminaban lentamente al verlo regresar y perdían su moderado brillo al comprender que debía esperar sin su compañía. Todo un mar de esperanza que crecía llenando cada resquicio vacío de su alma, lejos del viejo odio que envenenara su pasado.

-Me demoré un poco. –Susurró a dos pasos de la cama endoselada escrutando las fuentes perladas que parecían no titubear.

No esperó una réplica ni un asentimiento, sólo tomó su respuesta de los ojos del rubio que no perdían contacto y se acercó. Porque su mundo se reducía a ello; a tenerlo y a encontrarlo cada día después de llegar a casa, cuando el cansancio del día oprimía sus hombros y cerraba sus ojos.

¿Amarlo? No lo sabía todavía, aunque sabía que no podría vivir sin esos ojos, sin el lenguaje vivo que le mostraban. Y sólo el era capaz de leer lo que en ellos se escribía, sólo con sus ojos descubría un mundo más allá de este mundo.

Trepó con sigilo sobre las mantas y buscó refugio bajo sus ojos. Un momento después yacía abrazado a su pecho, sintiendo como el rubio resbalaba los dedos por su cabello produciéndole escalofríos que le recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Afuera era Harry Potter, el niño-que-venció y el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico... aquí, bajo esos ojos plata era tan sólo un hombre que buscaba protección, seguridad y... amor. Podría nacer y morir bajo ellos cientos de veces sin importar cuánto dolor azotaba en la oscuridad. Al final, esos ojos serían su único refugio y dirección... aunque la vida se ensañara contra su alma y destruyera todo a su alrededor.

* * *

"**... Es mi primer fic slash terminado :). Esta vez dedicado con todo el amor del mundo para mi Louis, Ricardo, Will y Kathleen. ¡¡¡Chicos, los quiero!!!..."**


End file.
